Adventure in a strange land
by Rhaegar Targaryen
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are transported to a strange place. Sasuke finds a lemony new love, and the boys must work together and find a new power to escape with. Lemon power. Seriously, there's lemons everywhere. Don't like, don't read.


The peaceful silence of the clearing was abruptly broken by loud cursing as Naruto and Sasuke dropped from a mysterious...well, a hole in the air would be the best description. "Fucking Kakashi, you cocksucker, learn how to aim!" Naruto roared at the heavens. The heavens didn't react in the slightest. "And fuck you too." Naruto muttered to the sky. Then, with the number one priority fullfilled, he turned his attention to the number two. "Hey Sasuke man, you okay?"

The young Uchiha turned his head almost one hundred and eighty degrees around to stare at Naruto with dilated pupils. "Dude...there's lemons everywhere." he said drowsily. And indeed, the surrounding area was filled with lemon trees bearing a bountiful harvest.

Naruto rubbed a hand over his face wearily. "Yes, I can see that. And by the way, I totally told you her knife was poisoned. You feeling okay?"

Sasuke waved Naruto's concerns away airily. "It's cool man. If it happened, it was supposed to happen. Because...'cause everything's so _significant_, you know?"

"I...right." Naruto muttered. "Well, how the fuck do we get out of here?" he wondered aloud.

"Kakashi used kamui to get us here. I'll use kamui to get us back" Sasuke declared.

"You can use kamui?" Naruto asked, shocked at the revelation.

"'Course." Sasuke said. "Kakashi did it, and I watched him, so now I can do it. You've got to think with portals, Naruto. Eye powers activate!" He shouted suddenly. Nothing happened. "Huh...that's strange..."

"Not really, it'd be fucking retarded if your sharingan could actually do that."

"But that's never stopped me before!" Sasuke argued.

"I...I don't even care anymore." Naruto said, shaking his head. "And turn around, you're freaking me out."

Sasuke obediently turned his body around, keeping his head perfectly still as he did so.

"Okay, here's the plan." Naruto announced. "I'm going to use my sage mode chakra sensing abilities to try and find a way out, or some humans, or anything that isn't lemons. You...you just sit there and be quiet."

"Kay" Sasuke nodded.

* * *

The dark red around Naruto's eyes faded as he stood up. Sasuke sat patiently in front of him, holding a jug of fresh squeezed lemonade. "You're officially freaking me out now." Naruto informed him.

Sasuke actually looked hurt at that. "No-one understands me." He sighed. "Except for you, lemonade. Oh sweet lemonade" he crooned lovingly at the jug.

"Okay, I've thought of a way to get back home. I've tracked the chakra trail, and I've drawn up a seal to transport us back along it." Naruto said. And indeed, the boys were sitting on a large seal carved into the ground that appeared at that instant.

"Dude, that was lazy writing." Sasuke berated the author, glaring as well as he could with pupils that took up practically his whole eyes.

Naruto ignored him, although he was slightly concerned that his fellow ninja hadn't even noticed the shadow clones creating a seal around him. "Only problem is, you don't have enough chakra to activate it, and I can't do it for you. So we need to get you more chakra. You think you can handle some of mine?"

Sasuke shook his head calmly. "Nah man, the lemons will give me the power I need." He stated, before disappearing in a burst of speed that was insane, even for a speed freak Uchiha. In a flash, every lemon in every tree as far as the eye could see was connected with wires.

"What is this I don't even." Naruto stated in false calm as Sasuke started to glow from energy coursing down two wires leading into his pants. "Oh wait...lightning affinity, turn electricty to chakra."

"LEMON POWAAAAARRRRRR!" Sasuke screamed, before disappearing without a trace but for a faint scent of lemon.

Naruto flared his chakra briefly, using but a fraction of his massive reserves to activate his own seal. He vanished with a single thought running through his mind. '_Were those wires attached to his nuts?_'


End file.
